Our Memories Haunt us
by Shikkachi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has left Otogakure. Ever since he has all he can think about is Itachi and Naruto. He doesn't understand why, and hopes to find the awnser.I SUCK at summaries...  ItaxSas and NaruxSas Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters
1. Ch 1 Sasukes Begining

Panting…

Running…

Screaming…

"your not even worth killing, little brother…"

In the middle of the night, the Uchiha awoke, his raven hair covered the soft onyx eyes. He looked around in fear, he then sighed again. "It was just…a nightmare…" he whispered. He slowly stood and crawled out of the bed he was laying on . The now missing nin walked over to the window staring out into the night sky. Ever since he left Orochimaru's side, that night was all the young Uchiha could think about "Damn…" he sighed and grabbed his Chokuto and walked out of the inn.

His onyx eyes glared at anyone who dared defy him by asking him any questions. The youngest Uchiha was now feared. He was an A class criminal in the hit book, and was working his way to S. Following in the footsteps of the one he despised, the one he hated, Uchiha Itachi. Though, he wasn't feeling hate for this man anymore. It felt as though, The young Sharingan user had completely gotten over the night his clan was killed. Though he was often reminded by the horrid nightmares.

Sasuke continued walking, his hand shoved in his pockets. He eyed the village and smirked softly….Screams of pain, cracking, clashing of his Chokuto, The Uchiha walked out of the village blood covering his Chokuto, but not one drop of blood was on him. He sighed to himself, wondering what Naruto would say if he saw him do all this…

"_Sasuke-teme!" _Sasuke smirked softly when he remembered the blondes blue eyes, staring at him angrily.

"_Sasuke-teme! H--How could you do this!! They were innocent people!" _Sasuke chuckled to himself, knowing that's exactly what the Uzamaki would say to him. _I'm a missing-nin…Its either kill or be killed… _Sasuke stopped looking up toward the sky, watching the sun rise…Remembering the days with his once beloved brother…

_The sun rose, and the young Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on the roof with his elder, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke was smiling happily sitting on Itachis' lap. "The sun is so beautiful, Itachi-ni-san! Don't you think so?" The Uchiha prodigy nodded lightly, "It is, Sasuke.." Itachi wrapped his arms around his younger brother. Sasuke smiled and looked up at the sky again admiring the beautiful sun rise._

Sasuke smiled to himself, He missed those days more then ever, Hell, He missed Itachi in general. Though, he'd never admit that aloud. He brought his hand up running it through his raven hair, Wondering what his former teammate, Uzamaki Naruto was doing….

The First 3 chapters aren't going to be very long

Since its just introducing, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi.

Gomen!

But they will get longer.

Promise!

R&R!!


	2. Ch 2 Naruto's Begining

A yawn escaped the blondes lips, he sat up rubbing the sleep from his bright blue eyes.. "Sasuke-teme…Where are you.." he whispered bringing his legs around staring at the ceiling. He stood and trudged into the bathroom, he sighed softly staring at the mirror reflecting back, He missed the teme, hell he felt bad enough with Sakura always nagging him about it.

He deep sigh escaped the blondes lips. He stared at his reflection remembering the day he fought Sasuke to try and bring him back, and failed. He knew that soon he was going to Tsunade and telling her he was going after Sasuke no matter what she said. He was going to bring him back . Naruto knew it was most likely foolish to chase after an A class criminal alone, but he figured it was Sasuke, and Sasuke wouldn't hurt him, right?

Okay well, he would, after all he beat him senseless the first Naruto tried to get him back , but maybe he'd changed. Climbing into the shower, the water hit his blonde hair flattening it slightly. _Sasuke…I will bring you back.. _ He already vowed it to Sakura and he wouldn't allow himself to go back on his promise. Once he was finished with his shower he got out, grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist, going into his room searching through his dresser drawers, he let the towel fall and put on his normal attire. He grabbed his headband and tied it around his head. Walking out the door, he turned locked it and left, going to the Hokages office.

Walking with his normal proud stride, Naruto conitnued his way to the long flight of stairs[[//Which I think is unnessary xD anyone else agree?\\. He began his journy up them, after finally reaching the top he grabbed the handle that lead into the hokages building, pushing it down he pushed open the door shutitng it soon after. Now walking down the hallways he reached the Hokages door. Knocking on it, which he thought, wasn't like him.

"Come In." Tsunades voice could be heard saying, she looked up from the paper work she probably wasn't even doing.

Naruto walked in looking at her "oba-san Tsunade, I'm…"

"Going after Sasuke, I know Go ahead."

"But why are you just…"

"I have no wayt of stopping you. Your mind has been set on it, He was your best friend."

Naruto stood there dumb founded., "A..Anou..Arigatou?" he said confusedly and began to leave. He walked back to his appartment only grabbing the things he needed. Then walking back down the path he reached the gate, once it opened he left Konohagakure, vowing to keep his promise to Sakura.


	3. Ch 3 Itachi's Begining

A soft yawn escpaed the Akatsukis lips, not having time to sleep in weeks , Itachi was tired,and hungry. His deep crimson eyes scanned his surroundings as he walked beside his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. They were after the Kyuubi, and this time, Itachi would not fail and he made that very clear to the leader. "Itachi-san.." Kisame started. "Why did you have to make it so clear that we were getting the kyuubi to the leader. After all we haven't got it yet."

Itachi kept his emotionless stare,"We will. I have no doubts this time, We were interfered with before. This time he will not be as lucky." Itachi had said in a cold voice.

He knew very well what Narutos plan was. After all it hjad been sometime since anyone had heard anything on Sasuke's whereabouts, which would get Narutos attention. Itachi and Kisame would not fail this time. Kisame sighed impatiantly, he was one who wanted to kill right away, not wait, knowing they couldn't kill the Kyuubi bothered him very much. Itachi knew his partners 'issues' well. The older Uchiha smirks softly as whe walked calmly.

The young Akatsuki began to think back, before he killed the clan. Remembering the days with Sasuke, and how much fun they had together, he was missing those days, much to his surprise. He never really thought about It as he had been now, and it was bothering him. No one could tell though, with how emotionless Itachi kept his face.

He knew they were nearing Naruto, his chakra was getting stronger, as was another. No one was with Naruto, were they? Itachi jknew there wasn't, it was coming from a diffirent direction. Who was it though? Whoever it was, they were strong, and not someone to be taken lightly. Hopefully it wasn't someone from Konohagakure no Sato, ansd wouldn't assit Naruto in his up coming battle.

This chakra, it was bothering him so much, who was it? He knew he sensed it before, he just couldn't place who it was. A strong wind kicked up, Itachi stopped and a smirk grazed his lips. _Sasuke…._ He thought, it was Sasuke chakra.

Kisame glanced back at his partner, with a confused expression on his face. "We will wait here.." Itachi said. "An interesting battle will be nearing…"

* * *

Well, theres the third chapter, meaning the fourth one will acutally be long! YAY! I'll update ASAP no promises though. Been pretty busy. / 


End file.
